Story Arcs
Below lists the various story arcs of the series thus far. The story's below follow the Light Novels, and as such events may differ from the Anime equivelant. Arrival in the Sengoku Period Arc Main Article: Arrival in the Sengoku Period Arc Sagara Yoshiharu finds himself waking up in the Sengoku period under unknown circombstances, in the middle of a battlefield no less. He runs away from the fighting only to land himself in Imagawa Yoshimoto's camp and attacked by the vassel Motoyasu Matsudaira, the funny thing is, the historic figure he remembered have been replaced by two young girls. After being rescued from Motoyasu by a strange old man trying to defect and join Oda, Yoshiharu agrees to come with him, their shared objective being to become lords with castles and a harem of girls. However, Yoshiharu is soon shocked, not only to see the man die, but to relise in the man's dying moments that he was in fact Kinoshita Toukichirou, the man destined to become Toyotomi Hideyoshi and unify Japan after Oda. Invasion of Mino Arc Main Article: Invasion of Mino Arc This is the second arc in the series and follows the events of the second Light Novel. Following the events of the previous novel Nobuna and her retainers attempt to take the territory of Mino from Saitou Yoshitatsu, however they are repelled frequently by his strategist, Hanbei Takenaka. Another warlord, Azai Nagamasa, offers to help Nobuna to achieve this goal, but would force her to marry him as a result of their alliance Kyoto Arc Main Article: Kyoto Arc Following the Miyoshi Three's actions the Ashikage Shogunate have been expelled from the country. Nobuna now journeys to Kyoto to place Imagawa Yoshimoto in the absent shogun's seat, thus justifying her campeign to unite the land. However, Kampaku Konoa Sakihisa refuses to allow it and gives Nobuna a rediculous trial in order to accomplish her goal. To make for an even bigger headache, Yoshiharu is challenged by his junior, Akechi Mitsuhide, who intends to take his spot at Nobuna's side. Retreat at Kanegasaki Arc Main Article: Retreat at Kanegasaki Arc Following the events of the previous Arc Yoshiharu must escape from the advancing armies of the Azai and Asakura clans with a small and fairly feeble force at his disposal, meanwhile, Nobuna is shot down by the same mercenary who targetted her before, Sugitani Zenjuurou. The situation is made all the more complicated when Yoshiharu faces an Onmyouji on the enemy's side. Tiger of Kai Arc Main Article: Tiger of Kai Arc The Tiger of Kai makes her way to Mino, her goal: Kyoto. Meanwhile the Azai-Asakura Alliance continues to look for any chance to invade Nobuna's lands. In the middle of all this carnage, when things might as well be at their worst, Yoshiharu is stripped of his rank, his subordinates and banished to Ise to try and negotiate with Nobuna's most unruly retainer Kazumasu Takigawa, who might be plotting to rebel. Harem King Arc Volumes: 6 In the aftermath of the Mount Hiei incident, Nobuna faces distrust from a cult called the Nyankousou, a group of people, mostly girls, who worship cats. Yoshiharu and Louise Frois set out to negotiate with the cult, and they succeed. the cult will no longer rise against the Oda clan, their only terms: Yoshiharu has to stay with them indefinitely. Naturally Nobuna's response is to threaten to burn their entire temple to the ground if she doesn't get her "Saru" back. Confronting the Tiger Arc Volume: 7 To defeat the Azai-Asakura Alliance once and for all, Nobuna and Yoshiharu sneak into foreign territory in order to recruite the most unlikely of allies: Takeda Shingen herself who is in Odawara castle. They need Takeda to repel Uesugi Kinshin while they deal with the Asukura Yoshikage. On their way they stop at an in where they embrace passionately. However, they don't go any further because of the unexpected arrival of Juubei. This leads to Juubei and Nobuna revealing to each other that they have both kissed Yoshiharu. Eventually Yoshiharu is forced to run for his life with the help of Goemon, separating him from both Nobuna and Juubei. Eventually, Yoshiharu and Goemon arrive at Odawara castle, only to find it surrounded by the Oshu army created by Date Masamune. Before they can get to the castle, they are attacked by the four heavenly kings, who serve Takeda Shingen. They are forced into an underground river which takes them deeper into the forest. A miko named Shirou leads the two of them to an onsen nearby where,Takeda Shingen and Houjou Ujiyasu are bathing. Takeda tells Yoshiharu to join them and asks him to become the Takeda clan's adviser. She even offers the Four Heavenly Kings, as well as herself, to be his brides, but says that he is committed to someone else. Suddenly, both Nobuna and Juubei appear and it all escalates to the point where Ujiyasu almost uses her bell to call her Fuma ninja's. Everyone at the onsen is brought back to the Odawara castle after getting new of an attack on the castle. When they arrive they begin their negotiations of getting help from Takeda. Takeda says that she will help repel the Uesugi if Yoshiharu can get rid of the Oshu army surrounding the castle. As it turns out, the Oshu army is being led by Date Masamune. Now that Yosiharu has been given control of the Takeda calvary and the Four Heavenly Kings he plans to head straight to the main Oshu camp. To the surprise of Yoshiharu, Magoichi is on the Oshu's side and is leading an arquebus calvary assault on Yoshiharu's forces. He chalenged her one-on-one but ended up getting shot in the chest. Word of Yoshiharu's death got to Takeda, Nobuna and Juubei. Takeda bowed to Nobuna, apologizing for making her lose her retainer and promised to hold back Uesugi Kinshin. Nobuna and Juubei consoled each other and planned to take down the Oshu force by sneaking into the enemy base and killing the commander. Through their shared grief they became a lot closer. Yoshiharu is not dead though. He had fainted on the battlefield when he was shot and carried back to the Oshu camp by Magoichi. There, he met with Date Masamune and he asked why she was attacking. At first she said it was because she was going to rule the country and fight the barbarians in Japan. This is not the truth however. When she gained power she was fighting with her mothers brother. They got to talking and bonded over how much they love their mothers. As Magoichi was clinging to Yoshiharu, Nobuna and Juubei enter the camp. Nobuna is not mad to see the flirting however, she is happy that he is alive. Nabuna and Masamune then sit together and descuss what will hapen next. Then news arrives of Masamune's mother in a battle feild against her uncle. Yoshiharu tells her to go and reconcile with her mother and they head off while Nobuna, Yoshiharu and Juubei rush off to Mount Toragozen to finish off the Asai and Asakura clans. Back in Omi, the whole time Nobuna and Yoshiharu were getting help, Hanbei was holding off the allied Asai and Asakura clans. Hanbei had come down with a terrible sickness however, and Nobukatsu decided to fight in her place. While he was able to hold them off for a short while they were eventually pushed back. It looked like the Oda was going to be taken out, but then Nobuna arrived with reinforcements from Gifu. The Asakura and Asai formations broke apart and Yoshikage abanded his troops. He retreated to his castle and Nagamasa did the same. Nobuna seperated her forces and chased them both back to their castles. Nobuna went after Yoshikage and she burned down his castle, with him inside. Yoshiharu chased after the Asai forces and tried to stop Nagamasa's father, Hisamasa, from committing seppuku. He arrived to late and told Yoshiharu to tell his daughter his last words. He ran to Nagamasa's castle where Nobukatsu was already attacking. Nobukatsu was assisting Nagamasa seppuku but just before it happened Yoshiharu delivered her father's last words. After the victory over the other clans they hold a parade with all the generals in attendance. There, Nobuna was promoted by the shogun to Imperial Guard General. Nobuna gave governance of Echizen to Katsuie to defend against any attacks from the Uesugi. She also gave governance of Wakasa to Nagahide. Finally, she gives northern Omi to Yoshiharu. The last chapter comes to a close with a nanban christian, who a letter to saying that the Mori declares war on the Oda so they can bring back the real Shogun Ashikaga Yoshiteru and his sister Yoshiaki. This Nanban also plans to send Saru Yoshiharu back to the future. Return of the Ashikage Shogunate Arc Volumes: 8-9 Yoshiharu, now a Daimyou himself, is ordered to take the lands of Harima. Ukita Noie is ordered to enter and conquer Harima by the Ashikage's successor, who oposes the new Imagawa Shoganate Nobuna established after the Ashikage were forced to flee. Meanwhile, as always, plots thicken around the now isolated Nobuna herself. Current ArcCategory:Story arcs In the aftermath of the previous battle, Yoshiharu and Nobuna rest up, prepare for the next battle and meet in secret, however, they're interrupted by the arrival of Kennyo, who has lost her powers and all authority over the Nyankousou. Kennyo's younger sister, Kyonya, has thus taken over the cult and intends to spread its influence across the country through force. Finally fed up with Konoe's meddling, Nobuna confronts the Kampaku directly. Nobuna takes on a young retainer as her younger sister, however, this new addition to her forces appears to have alternative plans when compared to Nobuna herself.